


Tired

by Bling_Bling_Is_Jonghyun



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, Jisung just wants a friend, M/M, Minho is supportive and we love him, sadness then happiness, save jisung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-25 16:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17729045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bling_Bling_Is_Jonghyun/pseuds/Bling_Bling_Is_Jonghyun
Summary: Jisung is tired. Tired of being alone. Tired of being left out. And he doesn’t know how to deal with it. Minho thinks he might be able to help with that.





	1. Asleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [straykings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/straykings/gifts).



~~~~Jisung decided to go up to his room instead of staying downstairs with the others. They had just returned from a long day of recording and filming, even doing a live somewhere in between. He changed into some comfy clothes and laid down, covering himself up entirely. Yes, he had enjoyed today, but there was that feeling nagging at the back of his head. The feeling of loneliness. Of not belonging, even a little bit of feeling excluded or maybe unwanted. He had the feeling in his chest that he was about to cry, but he was tired. Tired of crying all the time over something that’s been on his mind for months and months on end.

 

But tonight was so much worse to Jisung. When one of the members would say something, he would add in something like ‘That was a good one, hyung’ or ‘You’re really funny!’ or even just a compliment, all he would get in response was a flat ‘Mhm’ or ‘Yeah, thanks’. Jisung tried to spark up a conversation once or twice, and he just got silence as a response. It really hurt him. He couldn’t take it any more. If he was downstairs now with the rest of them, he would have already cried by now. Jisung pulled the blankets up and over his head, finally letting a few silent tears fall. He didn’t realize how much his chest had hurt from holding back tears all day until now, letting them flow freely.

 

A few minutes later, there was a soft knock at the door, interrupting his crying session. Jisung reluctantly sat up, wiping his tears and trying to calm himself before answering the door.

 

“Who is it?” he asked shakily.

 

“It’s Minho... can I come in, Jisungie?”

 

“S-sure,” Jisung replies, quickly rubbing his face to rid the evidence of his tears.

 

Minho opened the door carefully, quietly shutting it behind him. He made his way over to Jisung’s bed, sitting on the edge.

 

“Are you okay, Sung?” he asked in a worried voice.

 

“What do you mean?” Jisung replied. He furrowed his brows in confusion not at his question, but at him showing concern. He still didn’t raise his head, though. He didn’t dare look at him now.

 

Minho took Jisung’s hand in his own. “All day today you’ve been acting strangely. I don’t know what’s wrong and... and I’m worried.”

 

At this, Jisung raised his head slowly. “You were... you were worried about me?”

 

“Of course I am. Please talk to me. What’s wrong?” Minho asked, brushing his thumb over Jisung’s knuckles.

 

Jisung sighed a bit before responding. “You know how we’re kids, there’s always these things we want? Toys, trinkets, books, new games, whatever?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“What I wanted as a kid,” Jisung said, finally raising his head to the proper height to really look at Minho, “I still want today.”

 

“Well, what’s that? Maybe I can help you get it so you can be happy,” Minho said.

 

“I don’t know Min. I just... feel like it would be bothering you guys if I even brought it up. Which is why I had hidden it,” Jisung said, dropping his head again.

 

“Sungie, please talk to me,” Minho said, lacing their fingers together now.

 

“Minho...” Jisung said. He raised his head just enough to that he could look at Minho again. Enough for Minho to see the tears forming in his eyes. “All I’ve ever wanted was a friend. That’s all I’ve ever wanted.”

 

Minho took one look at the glassy-eyed boy and pulled him into a hug, holding him tightly. Jisung broke, letting the tears flow quicker now, not caring about keeping quiet. Minho rubbed his back, hushing him.

 

“Hey, it’s alright. All of here are your friends, Jisung. We’re family,” Minho said gently.

 

“But we aren’t, Minho. Did you see your guys faces today? Every time I added something into the conversation or just said something or even if I just _looked_ at you guys, I got the most annoyed or disgusted faces in return.I don’t know what I did to you guys to already not like me... but I’m sorry,” Jisung said, shoulders hopping a little with each sob.

 

Minho was taken aback slightly. Had they really been doing that all day? It made him feel worse that it was so natural that they didn’t notice it.

 

“Jisung, I-“

 

“Minho, it’s not even just today either. Today was just one of the worst in a while. But this is like an all the time thing. I just can’t fit in with you guys... I really don’t belong in Stray Kids. And you can ask all of the other members. You guys would do just fine without me. Maybe even better since I wouldn’t be around to bother you all constantly...” Jisung said, exasperation and sadness being all you can hear in his voice. It was heartbreaking.

 

“Jisung, I... I didn’t even realize that we were doing it. Why didn’t you say anything before?” Minho asked, running his fingers through the younger’s hair softly.

 

“Why bother... you guys would just get annoyed anyway...”

 

“I wouldn’t,” Minho said, tilting Jisung’s head up to look at him. “Please talk to me. I love talking to you. I don’t know what I’d do here without my little squirrel boy by my side.”

 

Jisung’s lip quivered. He didn’t know if he should fully trust him, or if he was just playing a mean prank on him right now. But for the moment, he was tired. Not just physically. So he decided to trust him.

 

“Okay,” Jisung said quietly, nodding slightly. Minho hugged him, laying down and pulling Jisung down with him.

 

Minho laid behind him, wrapping his arms around Jisung tightly, almost protectively. Jisung wanted to cry. Minho’s arm fit perfectly in the space under his ribs. The natural feeling was so... comforting to him. He didn’t know how to react, other than to snuggle into his arms and enjoy the kindness and warmth while it lasted.

 

They both started to drift off, warm from each other and the blanket. The last thing Jisung caught before he fell asleep made him want to cry more.

 

Minho leaned around and kissed his cheek before cuddling him again. “I’ll be the best friend you’ll ever have. And I won’t leave you. I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note (Edit): I'm so glad this is as liked as it is! Expect a second chapter soon! I didn't even expect it to be this popular already because I wrote this in like 10 minutes


	2. Awaken

When Jisung woke up the next day, Minho was gone. He sat up, sadness filling him but not surprise. He had expected that Minho would leave him. Everyone did at some point. Pulling the blanket back, he swung his legs off the side of the bed. The sunlight streaming in through the window on the far wall accentuated the emptiness of the room. There wasn’t much filling the spaces here, only his bed, a desk, a nightstand, a chest of drawers next to his closet, and a mirror on the far wall. Jisung wasn’t one to stay attached to many things, items or people. Items got lost because of his careless attitude and behaviour (and maybe a little bit due to his ‘whatever’ outlook on things), and people just ended up coming to hate him either way. 

 

Jisung got up and got dressed, mind racing. What about him was so unlikeable? Was it the way he looked? Acted? Talked? He would never know, not just because of his asocial habits but also because the few reasons he knew of, he agreed with, though they were all negative. He was too loud. Too obnoxious and annoying. Just overall  _ too much _ for people to handle. So Jisung kept to himself. People can’t hate you if you don’t talk to them.

 

Once again, just like last night, a knock came at the door. He answered it in the same tired, quiet tone he used yesterday.

 

“Come in…”

 

Minho carefully stepped his way into the room, coming over and standing next to Jisung at the mirror. “You look good, Sung.”

 

“Hyung,” Jisung sighed, “don’t lie to me. I look horrible. This is just socially acceptable to wear in public.” He lowered his head and kicked at his shoes.

 

Minho took his chin in his hands and made Jisung look at him. “You are not ugly. Do you want to know my honest opinion?”

 

“I… I don’t know, hyung… it’s probably just gonna hurt me, so probably not,” Jisung mumbled quietly. 

 

Minho sighed a bit and leaned forward, brushing a light kiss against the younger’s forehead. “Jisung, you are easily one of the most beautiful people I know. Please don’t be so hard on yourself and put yourself down like this anymore.”

 

Jisung blushed madly, not expecting Minho to do that at all. He opened his mouth to say something, but the words seemed to escape him. So he just let out a quiet, “Okay.”

 

“I want to take you somewhere today. Is that okay?” Minho said, resting his hands around Jisung’s shoulders. 

 

“If you want to… just please don’t let it be something that hurts me,” Jisung said. He was still reluctant to trust anyone, but Minho seemed to be genuine with his offers and compliments. 

 

“Come on, then,” Minho said, smiling. He took Jisung’s hand in his own and laced their fingers together, leading them out. Jisung blushed again but didn’t say anything against the action.

 

First, they went to a park, just walking around. Minho asked him all kinds of things about himself- what he liked, what he didn’t like, what his favourite things to do were, all kinds of things. Each time Jisung answered a question, his voice was quiet, hesitant almost. Like he was still afraid of letting Minho in.

 

“What’s your favourite thing to do when you get upset?” Minho asked.

 

“When I get upset, most of the time I just go up to my room and lock the door and sit in silence… but usually, when I do that and I actually do something, I write songs. The lyrics convey my current feelings and it helps a little.”

 

“That’s good! Do you think I can look at one when we go home?” Minho asked, smiling.

 

“I… sure, I guess. Just please don’t laugh at them if you don’t like them,” Jisung said shyly.

 

“I would never laugh! Besides, I’m sure they’re really good and that you worked really hard on them,” Minho said, squeezing Jisung’s hands. 

 

Jisung smiled a little bit and opened his mouth to speak, but stopped once he saw the awe-struck expression on his face. They stopped walking, Jisung looking up to Minho. 

 

“Is… something wrong?” Jisung asked.

 

“Yeah, just… do that again,” Minho said, a far off tone to his voice.

 

“Do what again?” Jisung asked, tilting his head a little in confusion.

 

“Smile. It’s really cute,” Minho said.

 

Jisung blushed but couldn’t fight the smile that was forming on his face, so he put his hands up to try to hid his face entirely. “Stooooppp.”

 

Minho took both of his hands away from his face and looked at the smiling boy, grinning down at him. “Don’t hide your face or look away from me when you smile. I love it.”

 

“Hyuuung,” Jisung whined. “You’re embarrassing me…”

 

“Deal with it. With me, you’ll have to get used to the compliments,” Minho said, brushing a strand of hair away from Jisung’s forehead. Jisung fought the urge to look away, instead biting his lip a little and blushing. Minho reached forward, carefully pulling the younger’s lip from between his teeth.

 

“Don’t do that, it’ll end up being a bad habit,” he said quietly. But that wasn’t his concern. Instead, he found himself looking between Jisung’s eyes and lips, almost asking for permission. Jisung nodded slightly, and that’s all Minho needed to take a step forward and cup Jisung’s cheeks in his hands and press his own lips against the younger’s.

 

Jisung’s eyes widened, then slipped closed, relaxing a little. Minho broke it off before too long, letting his forehead rest against Jisung’s.

 

“Hyung…” Jisung practically whispered.

 

“I like you, Jisung. I guess I just wasn’t good enough at showing it,” Minho said, smiling a little. “I’m sorry about that.”

 

“I-I like you too, Minho,” Jisung blurted out, blushing very badly now. Minho smiled and pecked his lips again, happy.

 

“I have one more thing I want to do with you today,” Minho said, taking Jisung’s hand in his once again. Jisung couldn’t stop smiling now. Why would Minho kiss him if he was joking? He knew how hard it was to get Minho to touch someone, but he never expected that he would ease up to Jisung like that.

 

“Hey, Minho?”

 

“Yeah?” Minho said, starting to swing their hands now.

 

“Thank you,” Jisung said.

 

“For what?”

 

“For being my friend. Not leaving me like everyone else would or being an asshole like most. And for my first kiss.” Jisung smiled at the last part, turning back to face forward.

 

“I would have done all of those things anyway. I’m glad you pointed out what we were doing wrong, or else we probably wouldn’t have noticed. That sounds even worse when I say it out loud, but you know. We really are sorry for doing that to you,” Minho said.

 

“I doubt the others are sorry,” Jisung said, noticing that Minho was leading them back home now. “If you pointed it out to them, they wouldn’t have said anything. They’re so quick to apologize to all of the rest of you, but not me.”

 

Minho mumbled something under his breath, then smiled, his hold on Jisung tightening a little bit.

 

“What was that, Minnie?” Jisung asked as they reached the front door.

 

“I said, you’ll find out differently,” Minho said, opening the door for Jisung and smiling. 

 

Jisung wasn’t even five steps into the house before Seungmin came running up to Jisung, wrapping him up in his arms and hugging him tightly. Jisung froze. This was the first time in months that Seungmin had hugged him or even just touched him. But slowly, he let himself relax, resting his head on Seungmin’s shoulder and resting his arms around his waist. Changbin came next, coming around to Jisung’s back and hugging him as well. Jisung smiled a little, though not believing that this would last long. Then, one by one, the rest of the members came out, joining in on the group hug. 

 

After a few moments, everyone backed up, allowing Jisung moving space. Chan looked at Jisung and Felix now, who hadn’t removed himself from Jisung just yet.

 

“Jisung, we really don’t have the right words to properly apologize. What we did was really wrong, treating you differently like that. It makes it worse that we didn’t even notice it going on. I just wish you weren’t so afraid, and that you told us what was wrong and not Minho,” Chan said. Jisung looked at Minho, and Minho just shrugged a little, a playful smile on his face.

 

“I… I don’t even know what to say. I felt like I did something wrong to you guys or that you guys just hated me for some reason,” Jisung said, feeling tears come to his eyes.

 

“We don’t hate you… we just suck,” Jeongin said quietly.

 

“It’s okay, Jeongin,” Woojin said. “We’re making it up to him.”

 

“What do you mean by that?” Jisung asked.

 

“This whole next week is going to be about you,” Hyunjin said, leaning on Woojin. “We’re going to do what you want and when we need to decide something, we’re going to ask you what you want to happen. Making up for lost time kind of, you know?”

 

“I don’t know… are you guys sure about it?” Jisung asked, looking around the group.

 

“Of course,” Felix said, almost right into his ear from his position. “Chan said that you would be the pretend leader this week. Your choices, no matter what. Unless they severely affected us, but y’know what we mean.”

 

“You guys don’t have to do that, you know…” Jisung said.

 

“But of course we do,” Jeongin said. “We were mean to you, hyung. We were mean and we didn’t even see it even though it was right in front of our faces.”

 

“I… thank you, guys. So much,” Jisung said, tearing up more. Minho stepped forward, wiping the tears away before they could fall.

 

“Don’t worry about it, Sung. You deserve it,” Woojin said. 

 

“We start tomorrow, so don’t stay up too late. We’ll be with you all day,” Chan said, smiling a bit. Felix squeezed Jisung one more time before going upstairs to his own room. Everyone else followed suit, except Minho. He stayed with Jisung that night, cuddling him like he had the night before.

 

“Thank you so much, hyung… I wouldn’t have been able to say that myself,” Jisung said through a yawn.

 

“Don’t worry about it. Get some rest, Sungie,” Minho said, pulling Jisung closer. Jisung finally gave up, letting sleep take him. And in the hold of Minho’s arms is where Jisung got to sleep from then on.


End file.
